


Happy

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you even with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written some time ago, but never posted before.

It’s while looking at Peter repairing his web-shooters on the bed, some difficult books scattered around him and smart brain entirely focused on the task, that the painful thought occurs to Wade.

"Why are you even with me?"

Even though Peter is pretty busy, his ears and brain catch the words that just left Wade’s lips and he turns to him, eyes wide.

"W-What?"

The merc, leaning on the doorframe, sighs heavily and walks across the room, sitting on the edge of the bed with slumped shoulders.

Peter immediately forgets about the web-shooters and the books he was reading before and crawls his way on the bed up to Wade, hugging him from behind and tilting his head to look at him better in the eyes.

He sees a face covered in scars and rough skin full of sorrow and shame and his heart melts, because this is just the most goddamn sad thing in the world. They may joke and use witty words all the time, but they know when to be serious and this is absolutely the time to be so.

"Why did you say that?" Peter asks softly, gripping Wade’s shoulders with firmness but also gentleness.

"Because…" Wade sighs and looks down again, fists on his knees and mouth set in a straight line. "Because you… you are so beautiful, Peter, and not just in the literal sense. I mean… _beautiful_. Like, your person. Your mind and your soul and…” he sighs again, a shaking sound, and Peter’s heart breaks a little more.

"And then there is _me_.” Wade continues and his tone is hard and full of hatred and loathing towards himself. “What am I good at besides killing and hurting people for hire? I’m not that cultured, I can’t offer you a wealthy life, I can’t cook. Fuck, I’m not even handsome! I’ve got _nothing!_ ”

He says the last word with a growl, his voice higher and more shaking. Peter rests his head on his shoulder and sighs through the nose, his hands now gripping Wade’s forearms.

"Why are you even with me?" the older man repeats. It’s a murmur, a whisper full of despair, sadness and misery.

Peter moves to sit on his lap and lifts his head with a finger under the chin.

"Hey." he calls softly with a smile. Wade’s eyes finally settle on him and Peter’s smile grows.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Wha-?"

Peter points at himself and his smile turns shy as he explains: “I’m not that handsome as you say I am. I’m average and you know it. I can be pretty boring and my interests are weird and nerdy. I can’t offer you an exciting life apart from patrols and the occasional “let’s save the world” thing. And I’d like to buy you all the things - especially those you desperately need like decent clothes and healthy food - but I can’t, because my job doesn’t pay well.”

His smile is sad now, but also sweet and Wade makes a little sound of discomfort and incredulity. Peter kisses his lips one, two times and says: “So why are _you_ with me, Wade Wilson?”

The merc gulps and looks so surprised and shocked the younger man can’t help laughing softly.

"Damn, Peter, you know why."

"I’m not even that clever as you describe me. You have to explain it to me." and Wade could swear Peter is sounding very smug now.

He blushes, because this is another of those things he’s not good at, but Peter is looking so calm and his hug is so nicely reassuring Wade can’t really say no.

He opens and closes his mouth several times before he can finally blurt out: “Because I love you.”

Peter’s smile is now brighter than ever, as if those words filled his soul with a ton of sunshine rays, rainbows and other beautiful things.

"I love you too, Wade. See? We are together because we love each other. I’d say that’s pretty beautiful, don’t you think?"

"Peter, I…"

"Beautiful as the way you make me laugh or as the kisses you give me, especially those at night before we fall asleep. And your jokes are awesome too. Some of them _may_ even be funnier than mine!”

Wade’s eyes widen and Peter sees him pale under the scar tissue.

"Oh God."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you sure you are not drunk, Petey? I thought you only drunk water and milk."

Peter snorts, kissing his chin and brushing his lips against an odd scar on his cheek.

"Your eyes are beautiful too." he adds and now Wade is blushing again, trying hard not to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"I guess yours are pretty nice too, baby boy…"

"And your hands! Gosh, I love when you rub them on my back when we watch TV."

"Our height and weight difference is considered pretty hot, Petey, didn’t you know?"

Peter laughs, soon followed by Wade, and they stay quiet for a while, just enjoying each other’s warmth. Then Wade murmurs: “So you are happy? Really happy?”

"Yes. Really happy." Peter gives him a slow, deep kiss and when they pull apart he adds: "And you?"

Wade sniffs - _he’s not going to cry he’s not going to cry he’s not going to cry_ \- and answers slowly, because his voice is seriously threatening to crack anytime soon: “Me too, Peter.”

The tears escape anyway and he whimpers, hiding his face in Peter’s chest and wetting his shirt. The young man strokes his back and kisses his bald head, but when Wade moves to kiss his neck he can feel his big happy grin pressed on his skin. And Peter smiles too.


End file.
